Done With My Graceless Heart
by TalkingToTulips
Summary: Desperation was a dark and scary emotion. And the thing about dark emotions is that they usually lead to dark things. Shabby back deals and wicked deeds, even to good people. Rachel Berry is one such person. When her darkness begins to consume, she calls on a different shade of dark to help her. Demon!St Berry
1. Part 1

**A/N: **Okay so here's the prologue for my new demon!st berry story. There'll be about five parts. When thinking of Pierce, think of a blonde Lily Cole.

**Summary**: Desperation was a dark and scary emotion. And the thing about dark emotions is that they usually lead to dark things. Shabby back deals and wicked deeds, even to good people. Rachel Berry is one such person. When her darkness begins to consume, she calls on a different shade of dark to help her.

**Category: **Glee

**Genre/s:** Romance/Supernatural

**Story Type:** AU, Supernatural Verse, mentions of characters but no involvement

**Rating**: T (PG-13) for this chapter

**Pairing**: St. Berry

* * *

Just outside of Lima, there was a small crossroads. It never really bothered anyone, it did what it was meant to, crossed two roads and led off in four directions. There was a legend attached to the crossroads though, fascinating stuff really. Interesting enough to earn a slot in Miss Kyles' history class for the last ten years. Once a year, the ageing maid would tell her students about the legend about the angel of the crossroads. Nobody knew why she dallied in such strife, as her remaining classes were usually layered with fact and reality, not the stuff of legends that one saw on TV. But like the crossroads, the lesson never ever bothered anyone.

It was interesting, after all.

Rachel Berry found herself in one such lesson on a spring day in her senior year of High school. Her face was sullied as she propped her head up on her elbow and her eyes were sad, due to the fact she hadn't received her NYADA letter yet. Her friends and Dads had tried to reassure her, even though Kurt's letter had come days earlier and he was a finalist. She had already accepted defeat however and was resigned to moping till she could reapply next year.

"The Legend of The Crossroads has branched back to the early 1920's, the first report of an spectral being with wings being seen at the crossroads being in 1924. Usually the kind spirit will appear to people who are lost or without guidance who summon her." The teacher brought Rachel back from her mournful thoughts. She was drawing a picture of the crossroads everyone recognised and noted that an aerial perspective of the crossroads would look like a crucifix. A curious cheerio in the front row of the class asked how one would summon the angel. "Ah, yes. The summoner must fill a box or bag with some graveyard dirt, a personal effect, a flower and a picture of themselves. They must then bury the box in the centre of the crossroads and wait for the angel to appear." The teacher wrote the summoning ritual up like instructions.

"Then what?" The boy next to Rachel, she believed his name to be Christopher, asked. The class were lapping up the legend like kittens with milk. Rachel herself found the story quite entertaining though she didn't understand why a fairy story was being told in a class that revolved around the facts. Nevertheless, she made some light notes on the legend, just incase a pop quiz presented itself.

"She will grant you a wish if you're worthy enough." Miss Kyles smiled like she had a secret when she spoke. "She can do anything that your heart desires and answers to nobody. Except the people who call her to the crossroads to test their worth." She added. The class was silent for a while, but then the bell rang and the teacher began to hustle the students out.

-X-

Time passed from the class on the angel and her genie like powers to grant wishes, which most of the class declared to be rubbish passed on by crazies and old ladies with nothing better to do. Rachel forgot about it and the notes on the legend were shoved into a drawer. Her letter did eventually come, falling onto her postmat three days after the lesson, announcing she was a finalist, and her audition was on a certain date to coincide with Kurt's and the judge's busy schedule of vetting the finalists. Kurt and her went into overdrive, preparing and practicing for the big day. She was going to sing Don't Rain On My Parade, as she always did for big auditions and it was going to be magnificent, she told herself.

It wasn't until she forgot the words of the song she knew like the back of her hand that she realised she wasn't going to get to New York or NYADA without a little help. Pure talent and determination wasn't going to get her there. Rachel even considered that nose job once more, thinking that would up her chances, but Blaine and Kurt talked her out of it. She was that desperate, her future rested on her next move. Her fathers suggested that she call Carmen Tibideaux and explain to her about the mishap, ask her to come to Nationals to see her. That idea made Rachel look up from her tear soaked pillow and sniffle. "Will that work?" She asked weakly.

"If you work hard at something and keep trying, the solution will present itself." Her father told her, stroking her hair softly and smiling supportively as Rachel thought to herself. She nodded, enthused and told her fathers that she would call her in the morning but right now, she wanted sleep. Her Dads seemed to accept this plan as a revival of their daughter's spirit and left her to sleep.

Rachel pushed the covers of her bed, slid out from between the sheets and started over to her desk. She'd stashed Carmen's number in her drawer, so she started to rifle through the papers she had crammed in there. Ten minutes of searching found no number but the notes on the angel that granted wishes ended up on top of the pile of notes she'd collected over the year from countless classes where she'd torn the notes out and put it in the endless pile. Rachel sat at her vanity and sighed, her eyes glancing over the words about how to call the angel to her crossroads without really reading them.

A wish sounded good right, Rachel thought to herself. She after all was desperate, and desperation made people do crazy and wild things in order to normalise their lives in some way or another. Things wouldn't be normal to Rachel unless she was in New York and became a star. She looked from the notes to the jewellery box open on her desk table. Tucked into the frame of her mirror was a little 4x5 photo of her in New York last year for Nationals. And to make things more perfect, a couple Lily flowers poked out a vase that sat next to the box. It was a sign. She had the ingredients, all she would need is graveyard dirt.

Rachel snatched up the box, emptying it's contents onto the table and replacing the necklaces and bangles with the photo, the lily, a old thread bracelet with her name embroidered into it, and an empty plastic bottle she would fill with dirt from the cemetery. She pushed the sealed box into a bag and went to the window. The window looked out on the roof that covered the porch, and was easily to step out onto. There was also a ladder like structure on the side of the road where Hiram grew his roses. Rachel, still in her pyjamas, scaled out onto the roof and down the steps, crushing a few roses as she did. The crossroads was fifteen minutes from the Berry household, and the graveyard was on the way. She made a quick detour to get the final piece of the puzzle and started to the crossroad. She had to use her hands to dig but soon the box was underground and Rachel was standing up to catch her breath.

"Usually they come better dressed." came the voice, a female voice, from behind her. Rachel turned to see a blonde, tall girl standing in the centre of the road leading away from town. Her dress was black to match her eyes and she smirked like a fishermen who'd just caught a 20 pound trout, knowing they wouldn't be going hungry tonight. "Rachel Berry, my name is Pierce. Just Pierce."

"You're not an angel. You're a demon." Rachel automatically replied, taken aback by the girl's less than heavenly appearance. Pierce chuckled and, clasping her hands behind her back, started to pace a slow circle around Rachel, like a vulture. Eyes still blacker than the devil's soul.

"I knew setting up that deal with Dana Kyles was a good idea. Pretty simple mind control. She doesn't know what she's saying, but she sends you McKinley students skipping here once a year. My own personal sales woman, I've had two other students here this month alone. A Christopher Jenkins, asking to get the girl and a Santana Lopez. Her grandmother is sick, so she asked for her health, even though her grandmother hates her for being gay. Teenagers are so impressionable and easy to fool." She explained as she walked around Rachel, who stared ahead to avoid eye contact with the creature. "She sweetens the real deal up a bit, makes me out to be this do-gooding angel. Hah. Angels are too up their asses to do my job. But the wish part, that's true. You must have believed that, or you wouldn't have come, right sweetie? So what do you want?" She asked.

Rachel took a deep breath in, Pierce had stopped walking and her eyes morphed back to an ocean blue that was only less intimidating. Could she really barter with this demon? The demon smiled reassuringly and asked her again. "I want to go to New York, get into NYADA and become a Broadway star. Be famous and in the spotlight." She told the demon, who tilted her head in return and pursed her lips.

"I can make that happen. Ten years, that's the offer. Ten years of fame, fortune and happiness doing what you love then you hand over your soul to me, no arguments, or questions asked." Pierce told her firmly, pushing her deal with a smile. Rachel considered the offer, ten years was a long time. In ten years, she could have everything she wanted. Pierce held out her hand to the girl and cocked her eyebrows. "Do we have a deal?" She asked.

Rachel slipped her hand into Pierce's and the woman shook hands. "Yes. Deal."


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **Part Two and it's going to get interesting...

**Summary**: Desperation was a dark and scary emotion. And the thing about dark emotions is that they usually lead to dark things. Shabby back deals and wicked deeds, even to good people. Rachel Berry is one such person. When her darkness begins to consume, she calls on a different shade of dark to help her.

**Category: **Glee

**Genre/s:** Romance/Supernatural

**Story Type:** AU, Supernatural Verse, mentions of characters but no involvement

**Rating**: T (PG-13) for this chapter

**Pairing**: St. Berry

* * *

As Pierce promised, Rachel's luck instantly turned around after she clambered into her room with muddied pajamas and a smile on her face. She tried not to think about the demonic aspect of her deal, and certainly not the fact that a timer to her death had been set and was ticking. She instead pulled off her clothes, soaked them in the sink and had a shower, thinking about how she was going to New York. She wasn't going to be a lima loser, and be stuck in this cow town all her life because of one mistake. On deeper thought, she'd just added another mistake to her list but at least one had some promise of an actual result or her being happy and getting somewhere in life, being loved and adored.

The next morning, she received a phone call from Carmen during breakfast, her father beamed as they handed the phone over to Rachel and she slipped into the hall to answer the call. Apparently, the woman had a change of heart, seen some footage of Rachel singing at last year's Nationals and, after seeing what she could do on a big stage in New York, would like to offer her a full scholarship to NYADA, starting September. Rachel nearly screamed down the phone in excitement and shock, but instead thanked her politely and set the phone down, calling her dads to tell them the good news. They cheered and popped the champagne, Rachel was off to New York to become a star.

From that moment on, she led the charmed life. She and Kurt both got their places in the end, so they headed to New York in September with high hopes and smiles on their faces. Their teachers loved her from the second she stepped into the class, before she could even tell them her name and she quickly became the favourite of the lecturers. Rachel seemed to always get the top slots at showcases, the lead in the school productions, the top grades. She was showered with praise, and good reviews from those who saw her perform, including two or three agents who began to fight over wanting to represent her and get her onto broadway. In all the commotion, Rachel crazily forgot about the deal.

Four and a half years into her ten years, Rachel graduated with honours from NYADA, with Kurt behind her as valedictorian and Blaine a year away from graduating himself. The three of them moved into a two bedroom studio apartment near Broadway and Rachel's agent started to get her auditions, of which she had plenty. Two months after her graduation, Rachel was the new Eliza in My Fair Lady after the previous actress mysteriously retired early and her competition for the role found another job. In Switzerland.

Three months after that, she was presented to the public and did her opening night on the Broadway stage. The press and show goers took to her like the teachers at NYADA had and lapped up her talent like it was contagious. She got five stars, 10 out of 10, calls for the tony award. Kurt was in the front row of her opening night and popped the champagne in the dressing room after the curtain fell on her first show as a star. Rachel was really a success story. Kurt was mystified but unsurprised that Rachel had turned it around and it had come to her so easily. He always thought destiny came easy to those who tried. And to him, Rachel's success and happiness was well earned.

A month later, Rachel was lounging on the couch and reading through the paper, yet another stunning review of her show, whilst Kurt chatted to his Dad on the phone. She could sense the worry and stress in Kurt's tone and looked over the top of the paper at the boy as he stood near the dining table, one hand grasping the back of a chair. He was looking at Rachel and biting his nail. "Yeah...sure...tell her family we're sorry, yeah? We'll get a flight. Bye." Kurt's voice was full of tears as he spoke to his father before hanging up.

Kurt sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his coiffed hair with a gulp, his phone placed on the table as he fell into the nearest chair. Rachel put her paper aside, asked Kurt what was wrong and called Blaine from the boys' bedroom as Kurt had gone paler than usual with whatever news his dad had given him on the phone. "Santana's dead. She was murdered last night. Someone slit her throat in her and Britt's apartment, whilst Brittany was at work. Police have no suspects, Santana led the good life, no enemies after McKinley High, they said. There was no evidence of forced entry or distress, no prints or DNA. Like a ghost, the police said." He explained to her and Blaine who was walking in.

The breath left Rachel's body and she sat up from the half lying position she'd been relaxing in. Blaine, ever the concerned boyfriend, went to Kurt's side, but the boy continued on. "And it's the second murder in Lima this month, Christopher Jenkins was killed the same way a week ago. Do you remember Christopher? He married Sugar, remember? We thought it was strange because she wouldn't look twice at him at first, but when Nationals came, she was suddenly completely in love with him. You had to take her phone because she was texting him so much. Only six months out of school and they eloped in Vegas. She's heartbroken and they had a little girl a year ago, Angela or something."

"Oh god." Rachel whispered, putting the paper down and running her fingers through her own hair in shock. She and Santana had never really gotten along but they were in glee club together, so part of the same family. Sugar was part of that family too, and she and her baby were hurting now. Rachel could only imagine the pain and hurt they were going through. Brittany would never marry Santana, the woman she loved more than anything. Sugar was a widow at 22. Her daughter had lost her father at a year old.

"When's the funeral? We should all go. Give our support to Sugar and Brittany best we can, I'll bet they're torn up right now." Blaine suggested to the two older occupants of the house, his voice low and respectful.

"There's a memorial service for them both next week. Sugar won't leave her bed except to care for her daughter, and Christopher's family are so shocked that they haven't been able to organise a funeral yet. We should go, Santana would have gone for any of us even though she pretended to hate us and I'll bet Sugar would have brought us some skywriting farewell message or something." Kurt nodded, and opened his laptop to book tickets for flights back to Lima. It would be Rachel's return there since her graduation. Her fathers always traveled to New York to see her on the holidays, she never went back to Ohio. She didn't miss it at all, New York was her home now.

Rachel suddenly felt like she needed water, she stumbled off the couch and into their little kitchen. She blindly grabbed at the fridge handle and pulled out the water jug. Rachel poured a glass of water, and downed it straight off. Somehow it wasn't strong enough, and Rachel grabbed the open bottle of red wine Kurt had cracked open last night for their friday night poker game. She brought her lips to the neck of the water and poured the ruby liquid down her throat like mother's milk, the taste leaving her fuzzy inside. Whatever Kurt and Blaine were discussing was just a background buzz as Rachel tried to make sense of the nagging feeling at the back of her head. Christopher Jenkins and Santana Lopez.

Suddenly, all the repressed information Rachel had stored away for years and years snapped into Rachel's head and she remembered why the two names coupled rang alarm bells for her.

A Christopher Jenkins.

The one who made a girl mysteriously fall in love with him, and married and had a baby with her.

Then died five years after he and Sugar started dating.

A Santana Lopez.

A girl who loved her grandmother just as much as her girlfriend, her fiancée of two years with wedding plans.

The one who would sacrifice herself for those she loved and had died five years on from her grandmother's miraculous recovery.

Pierce herself had said it. Teenagers are easy to fool. And they were moths drawn to her flame. 7

And burnt.

Rachel was the next insect to be squashed.

-X-

A few days later, Rachel was standing in the Lopez Household for the wake for Santana and Christopher. Sugar and Christopher's family had let the Lopez family organise, as they needed something to keep them busy in this time of grief. Instead of black and to symbolise early death too young, everyone wore white so Rachel wore a flowing cocktail dress with a white cardigan, a flower in her hair. The two coffins were next to each other in the family room; the Lopez family had recently made some money when her father was promoted to Chief of Medicine at the hospital and her mother had opened her own Spanish restaurant with Santana as the manageress. As subsequent, they upgraded from Lima Heights Adajecent to a luxurious house in suburbs near Rachel's childhood home. Both coffins were also white and closed; if the news reports were anything to go by, it was better that way.

As an attempt to keep things on the agenda of a celebration of Santana and Christopher's lives and make people forget their murders, their favourite songs were playing through the iPod speakers. Sugar and Christopher's wedding song, Enchanted by Taylor Swift had just faded out and in faded, a known favourite of Santana's. Emma and Will, who milled in the corner of the room, smiled sadly at each other at the memory as We Found Love started to play throughout the house. Rachel remembered singing this song with her, way before their deals when neither of them had a sealed fate. It was probably only a few days, maybe a week later that both of them sold their souls.

"She loved this song. She sang it to me when I was sick." came a loud numb mutter from Rachel's right. She looked up to see Brittany, dressed in white and her makeup was running as she sobbed in the corner, sat on a chaise. Santana's older brother, Mitchell, was trying to console her, along with Tina and Mercedes who were cooing at the weeping girl and rubbing her back like she was some lost puppy. Santana's mother was in a similar state of distraught, being comforted by Santana's younger sister, Juanita who was Santana's spitting image at 14. Her father looked enraged that there had to be a wake at all. His daughter was murdered by some sick, twisted, inhuman creature and there was no way of catching them.

Sugar however wasn't crying, she was sitting in the corner looking around sadly and brokenly like she had no more tears to cry. Her daughter, Christopher's baby Angela, was sitting in Rory's lap and not her mother's in a white dress of her own. The two had become best friends after their brief relationship according to Kurt. Rory now lived and worked in America and he was Angela's godfather. Sugar's head was resting on Rory's shoulder and she was brushing her finger through her daughter's honey coloured curls as her little girl played with a teddy bear, unaware of the sadness around her. The members of the glee club were scattered around the room, including Mr. Schuester and a pregnant Emma Pillsbury.

As Rihanna finished, Perfect by Pink began to play and Kurt started to cry some more, Blaine shushing into his ear as the taller boy leaned into him. But Rachel's eyes were drawn away from her crying roommate and to Santana's grandmother who sat in the corner, muttering and clutching rosary beads. She wandered over and put her hand on the old woman's shoulder, to which she looked up from her prayers, her look like she was expecting her. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm Rachel Berry, I was in Glee club with Santana." Rachel explained, sitting next to the woman, who introduced herself as Marianna Lopez. Marianna looked sullen when Rachel mentioned Glee Club.

"My Santana spoke of Glee club so many times, it made her so happy. You stayed by her side when I abandoned her. My Santana was a good person, loved by all, a good boss, sister, daughter, friend. Nobody would murder her in cold blood." She assured Rachel point blank, before muttering some more Latin prayers with her rosary beads shaking. "Before her death, a few days, Santana called around my house. She told me that she was tired, and she thought she was going mad. She said the thing that killed Christopher Jenkins was after her and...she could see a big dog, and it was following her. Ay me, my Santana was not murdered by human hands." Marianna's thick accent made the words more chilling for Rachel, and her eyes were wide when she spoke.

"If not human, then what?" Rachel asked, as Marianna shook her rosary beads once more and muttered.

"The creature that the devil created to ensnare people into handing over their souls for their desires. A demon of the worst sorts. She desired that I got well, and I did. Santana told me of the deal she made before she died, asked me to forgive her for her sins. My Santana threw her life away for an old woman." She let out a dry chuckle, and shook her head like this was so typically Santana with a soft smile. "I should call that demon's master and stop the heretic before it kills more. More widows, more orphans, more heartache. Burn that crossroads and leave not a trace of it left." She began to sound angry as she spoke, so furious that she nearly stood to go complete the task at hand but Rachel stopped her by placing her hands over the old woman's.

"How would you even do that? Call the demon's master? I thought the demon didn't answer to anyone." Rachel's mind had been playing on the patten of the murders all day, one the police would have no idea about but made their supposedly 'random' killings symmetrical and with reason to suspect that a human had not killed either of them. Christopher and Santana had both died within two weeks of each other and in the same month. It was exactly five years since they made their deals. Which meant Rachel was next.

Pierce was going to try and kill her.

"All demons have masters. To call this demon's master, my grandmother told me to bury a single white flower, drenched in an alcohol of your choosing, in the centre of the crossroads that you called the demon to. Demons are like dogs, they come when they are called." Marianna told Rachel as instructionally as Miss Kyles had five years ago. Her fingers reached and stroked the lily, a real one, in Rachel's hair. Perfect. When it came to demons, Rachel seemed to always have the biggest concidences. "And to those the demon still has to finish with, may God have mercy on their soul."


	3. Part 3

**A/N: **JESSE TIME! In order to celebrate the deleted scene finally being released.

**Summary**: Desperation was a dark and scary emotion. And the thing about dark emotions is that they usually lead to dark things. Shabby back deals and wicked deeds, even to good people. Rachel Berry is one such person. When her darkness begins to consume, she calls on a different shade of dark to help her.

**Category: **Glee

**Genre/s:** Romance/Supernatural

**Story Type:** AU, Supernatural Verse, mentions of characters but no involvement

**Rating**: T (PG-13) for this chapter

**Pairing**: St. Berry

* * *

Rachel pulled the lily from her hair where Kurt had put it for her and soaked it in a bowl full of a red wine she found in her father's fridge. She was staying with her dads until she returned home to New York two days later, but she needed to try and do something to stop Pierce. Rachel just knew it was her, the coincidences were too perfect and big to be anything but her trying to collect on her deals earlier than the ten years she'd promised to them all. She had to do something, if not for herself, for Santana and Christopher. She took the flower and drove to the crossroads with a gardening shovel this time. Her white dress became muddied as she dug a small hole in the centre of the cross roads and lay the lily inside. Five minutes later, and it was completely buried under the dirt and she was knelt in the dirt, head down and praying as if that would help her, waiting for an answer.

A thousand questions ran through her mind.

What if this master killed her?

What if they said Pierce was within her right?

What if they had ordered her to do it?

Rachel felt the cold night on her skin as goose pimples and the wind whipped around her hair and muddy dress. She'd taken off her shoes and cardigan and abandoned them in her car with everything else. Rachel became something else when she was in this unholy spot. Maybe it was just herself. The teenager, desperate for fame, that sold her soul. At least Santana and Christopher's deals had benefited others besides herself. Sugar met the one, had a beautiful daughter. Santana's grandmother had survived. She was the most selfish of the three. Suddenly the wind stopped and she once again heard a voice from behind her, flashbacks from half a decade ago made her shiver and swallow thickly.

"No need to act so scared. You called me, remember?" Rachel turned around.

But nobody was there.

"Right here, precious." came the voice again and she swivelled back to her original position, her eyes hopeful. He could send a thrilling shiver down your spine by just looking at you with those ice blue eyes that had seen a million trapped sinners like herself, now trapped in a twisted web with the servants of Hell like Pierce. Yet somehow his eyes looked forgiving and sympathetic, unlike Pierce's dark, sinister yellow eyes that was reminiscent of a hunter stalking her prey. She knew that this was just his vessel, some poor looking guy whose body he'd taken to give off the appearance of innocence and warmth. She knew that eventually his true colours would shine through and his eyes would dissolve into the blackest onyx. The same colour that haunted Rachel's nightmare for the last five years. Nevertheless, she focused on the here and now. He wore a simple black shirt and matching waistcoat to hug the fabric closer to his obviously toned body. Coupled with some dress pants and smart shoes, he looked more like a movie star than the Devil's Advocate.

"You called?" The Man before her repeated as Rachel sat on the damp floor of the crossroads, her pure white dress stained with the unholy dirt and her eyes wide with shock that it had even worked. She would never get used to calling the Devil's children to her presence in this place. "Rachel Berry, heard you're having some problems with Pierce. My firmest apologizes but her people skills are rusty by any standards." He replied, taking a cautious step towards Rachel, offering a hand out to her.

"Pierce is trying to kill me." Rachel managed to say softly, looking up at him then to his soft looking hand. She let her hand slip into his and he pulled her from the ground, she started about brushing the dirt she could from her clothing. "I need your protection. Or assistance to stop her. Or whatever you can do to help." She explained. The Demon tilted his head in thought for a few seconds.

"I'm Jesse St James. And I am very happy to be of assistance." He told her softly before pressing a kiss to the hand within his grasp.

* * *

"You should know before I show you these that I could go to the pit for a very long time for doing so. Humans are never supposed to see these." Jesse warned Rachel the next morning as she sat in her kitchen, generously sipping coffee and jumping in surprise when he spoke from behind her. The room had been completely silent moments before and suddenly Jesse had manifested behind her babbling about the pit and rules. Rachel's fathers had already gone to work so they were alone in the house. He was still in his accumulate outfit from yesterday, not a hair out of place, and Rachel was wearing her pyjamas and rubbing her eyes, hair sticking up awkwardly. She'd barely slept last night, since Jesse had vanished instantly after introducing himself. "I found the autopsy photos of the two former victims, and I confirmed that it was Pierce's knife that slit their throat. Each demonic weapon leaves a trace, it must have been Pierce."

"Don't do that! Have you ever heard of knocking?" She insisted firmly, putting her hand over her heart to feel its heartbeat. Jesse cocked his eyebrows at her shock, not understanding why she was yelling at him for appearing before her. He quickly shook off the thoughts and sat beside her at the breakfast island, dropping three thick looking document, probably about fifty pages of expensive office paper each with an almighty thud against the granite. They looked incredibly threatening, crisp clean and perfectly organised. "What are those?" She asked fearfully, eyeing the collection Jesse had presented her with like it would grow teeth and bite her in a second.

"They're your contracts. Well, yours, Santana's and Christopher's. If Pierce is collecting before your time is up, then she's created a loophole in these things that allows that. Killing Santana and Christopher should have sent her automatically back to Hell, if it was against the contract. So, we need to find the loophole that allows her to screw you three over and slice you up like deli ham. Then we have to find one of our own that will stop you becoming victim number three." He explained, picking the first one up and beginning to thumb through it. On the first page, someone had drawn a huge red X over most of the writing and the name at the top read 'Santana Gloria Lopez'. Under her name, it read in the same red marker 'eliminated'. Rachel swallowed thickly at the meaning of the red X and sipped her coffee. "Once again, you're not supposed to see these." He repeated.

"I'm aware. I didn't sign a contract or anything? Pierce didn't make me sign anything, we just shook hands and that was it. She vanished off and I went back home to try and look myself in the mirror." Rachel told him with her brow knitted in confusion at the contract that read her name at the top of calligraphy. Jesse looked up from his reading the second page and gave her a look of exasperation, like she should already know everything about the demon heirachy and how crossroads demons work, being a client who's woeful lack of knowledge could mean her life.

"No one does. They're all standards for documentation. Crowley doesn't trust the crossroads demons to keep track of everyone they make deals with, so every time a deal is made, a contract is made to keep track. Then the demons know who to collect and when to do so, that way nobody gets off. It happened a lot before Crowley turned up. Plus he's completely obsessed with paperwork and effiency and treating Hell like an office. It gives him a kick." He explained as he flicked the paper over, not looking up from his work as he did. Rachel remained confused, but less so. "Basically, it's paperwork. But on the flipside, it does create more jobs and stops some other demons getting the chance to get up to earth and wreak havoc." He added casually, flipping the page back to the first page, read a line then back to his current page.

"Who's Crowley?" She asked, the name continued to pop up in Jesse's explanation, pulling Christopher's contract over to her and reading the first page which had also been crossed out with blood red ink. She scanned through the words, most of it was legal jargon about the terms. Some words were in latin, some were in french, others in a language she'd never seen in her life, some of it was in pig latin. She imagined this was to prevent a human cracking the contract's code should they see it. By the time, she'd translated enough of this to make sense in her mind, the demons would have probably tracked her down and would punish her for the thief. With that thought, she moved a little closer to Jesse.

"A man you should hope will never pay you a visit." Jesse told her with a sigh as he turned onto the third page and circled something with a green inked fountain pen that he pulled out his pocket. "Self proclaimed King of the Crossroads. He makes sure that the demons do what they're supposed to be doing and do it correctly. He also claims to be the new Devil, since Lucifer is a little indisposed, but not all the demons would agree with that definition. Not that they would ever tell him that because he would rip your heart right out or send his hell hounds after you."

"He's not doing a good job with you then. I doubt you're supposed to be helping me get out of it." She commented with a smirk as Jesse took the contract from her, flipping to the third page and circled something. He did the same with Rachel's contract then returned to Santana's, not looking up.

"I'm not a demon. I'm nephilim." He told her calmly as he underlined a line of each contract. Rachel finished her cup and stood up to put it in the dishwasher as he spoke. Once again, her brow crinkled but Jesse interrupted her before she could speak. "Before you ask, nephilim is a half angel, half demon. Due to our blood status, we have longer than normal human lifetimes and also have the misfortune of being on neither side and both sides at the same time. I chose to do this, and I can choose to leave whenever I want. I could probably go back to Heaven if I chose to, I have the blood right to arrive when I want. Crowley doesn't control me. Neither does Heaven. Or my mother, for that matter. It did make the Apocalypse a bit of a hassle, having angels and demons on my tail for numbers every two days of the day. Had to spend the year in Thailand." He explained.

"Right." Rachel breathed, not wanting to think about a potential Apocalypse that she'd missed, as she bit into an apple and sat back down. She wondered whether that meant that this was Jesse's true form and not just a vessel he'd procured like Pierce had done with the first attractive girl she'd laid eyes on to be the face of her crossroad deals. That the black irises she'd been terrified of seeing again wouldn't actually make an appearance in this man in front of her. That idea made her breathe a little easier and she licked her lips. "So, what are we looking for?" She asked.

"We're not looking anymore. We found it." He told her after a few seconds, reading the same line over a few times before smirking at his victory. "Gotcha, Pierce. You slimy two faced bitch. Crowley is going to deep fry your ass for messing with his standards." He muttered before handing the contract over to Jesse, one line underlined twice in the emerald green pen. Rachel read the line once in her head before reading it aloud.

"_Should the party of the second part be exorcised before the party of the first party's time period is completed, this contract becomes null and void_."

She read the line aloud, before looking up to Jesse as an explanation. "It means that if a hunter or a priest or anyone sends her back to Hell in the ten years, she owes you nothing. But whatever you get from the deal won't just magically disappear, Pierce's magic is tied to your being now. It continues until you die. And that's very exhausting for her. The only way she can get your soul now without having to wait five years of her magic and powers being drained by you getting your heart's desires, is to kill you with her own knife. That's why most demons can only handle three or so clients at the same time, and they spend the ten years in hiding because it's so draining. I bet that made her easy bait for the hunters." He murmured.

"So, what do we do to stop her?"

"You don't do anything." Another voice had joined the duo in the kitchen. Rachel twirled around in time to see Jesse had bolted up to cover her body with his own, so she peered out from behind his arm to see the newcomer who's voice she recognized. Pierce stood in the kitchen doorway, both hands brace on either side of the door frame, one hand curled around a knife that was decorated with symbols and latin. She tilted her head at the sight before her. "Jesse, you little traitor. Crowley is going to find a special place in the pit to put you when he finds out, you disgusting nephilim. Just as bad as your mother, the little traitor, sleeping with an angel." She spat at the boy. Jesse's hands curled tightly around Rachel as she brandished the blade and spotted Rachel.

"Don't speak about my parents, you bitch. And looks like the pot is calling the kettle black, Crowley can't touch me but you. He's going to get his pups to rip you limb from limb. You screwed with the contracts to get out of the deals. You have no right to touch Rachel, she's protected. Clause 56b. So how was climbing out the pit this time, Pierce?" Jesse told her calmly, though his voice was laced with hatred for the part when he warned her off insulting his parents. Rachel hid into Jesse as Pierce's eyes turned black and she took a step closer, still in the same dress she'd been wearing when she and Rachel had made her deal, though it was burnt, bloodied and ripped. The demon stopped when Jesse mentioned the clause but quickly recovered, licking her lips and straightening her back. Rachel noticed that there were black and purple bags under Pierce's eyes and her skin seemed paler than it had five years ago.

"Rachel is my client. I'll do what I want with her. You can't hide her from me for five years, and even then, once she's had her spotlight for ten years, she's mine to take to the pit. Then, I'll let Alastair slice her open and make her scream, and we'll make you watch, baby angel." She smirked evilly, her voice harsh and cold as she told Rachel and Jesse her plans for the girl cowering behind Jesse. "Enjoy failing to protect her. Jesse." The boy's name was punctuated by Pierce's knife flying past the two of them and hitting the wooden cupboard door on the other side of the kitchen. Rachel barely had time to blink before Pierce vanished and Jesse pushed her down to the ground. Rachel's body hit the floor as the sound of the knife being pulled out and thrown again.

Followed by a pained cry from Jesse and a cackle from Pierce.

Rachel looked up to see Pierce's knife sticking out Jesse's shoulder and him staring in shock at the weapon. "Bitch." He hissed as Pierce walked towards him and curled her manicured hand around the handle of the knife. She twisted it in his flesh and pushed Jesse against the nearest surface, the fridge door, as he cried out in pain. Rachel stayed quiet as she watched from the floor, only her head had moved since Jesse had pushed her door. Pierce cast a look at the girl from her position before turning back to the man in her grasp. She yanked the knife from his skin but pushed her palm against the wound, Rachel could hear a splintering sound that was Jesse's shoulder breaking.

"I'll say hi to Mama when I'm downstairs. Little brother." Pierce smirked before vanishing.


	4. Part 4

**A/N: **Hey all! Part 4, it might be extended to 6 parts but we'll see. I always wanted to mention happy birthday to **mistressamy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!**

**Summary**: Desperation was a dark and scary emotion. And the thing about dark emotions is that they usually lead to dark things. Shabby back deals and wicked deeds, even to good people. Rachel Berry is one such person. When her darkness begins to consume, she calls on a different shade of dark to help her.

**Category: **Glee

**Genre/s:** Romance/Supernatural

**Story Type:** AU, Supernatural Verse, mentions of characters but no involvement

**Rating**: T (PG-13) for this chapter

**Pairing**: St. Berry

* * *

The moment Pierce vanished into thin air, Jesse swore loudly a few times and slid down the wall so he was leaning against it, clutching at his shoulder as it bled obscenely. Rachel leapt into action, grabbing the first aid kit from the cupboard and moving to kneel beside Jesse as he continued to mutter curses against the demon under his breath. Rachel pulled the vest and shirt sleeve slowly away from the wounded flesh best she could, wincing when Jesse swore again. The cut up flesh was oozing blood and the shirt was ruined so Rachel cut through the fabric to get better access to his shoulder. Jesse in the meantime had managed to reach the whiskey bottle sitting on the counter top and was using it to pacify the pain. "Stay still." Rachel reprimanded as she drenched a cloth in some weird liquid to cleanse the wound and pressing it against the cut.

"Ow!" Jesse complained loudly, taking another swig of the whiskey.

"Baby." Rachel muttered, rubbing the liquid around to clean it before starting to slowly press a square, thick piece of gauze to the worst affected area and tape it onto his flesh, the bleeding already beginning to subside. She wrapped some bandages around the square to keep it in place and cover any stray cuts or exposed flesh before swiping the bottle from Jesse and taking a sip of the whiskey. Rachel hated the taste of whiskey, though her fathers loved it and drank it like water on a Saturday night and before bed even since she could remember, but today alcohol that tasted like squashed up leaves and dirt was better than being sober. She sat cross legged on the floor next to him as he tried to roll his shoulder but was met with a few cuss words and a wince. "It looks broken, maybe we should take you to a hospital?" She asked.

"It'll be alright in the morning. Pierce probably thought this would just slow me down." He explained as Rachel began to clean the skin of blood and wiping it over with the cleanser. He watched her work on his bloodied shoulder and tutted at the sight of his shirt and waistcoat. "That bitch, this is Gucci."

"You have a tendency to call your own sister a bitch. Couldn't come up with a more diverse range of insults for her?" Rachel murmured conversationally as she tightened the bandages and continued her work. She still couldn't even believe what Pierce had called Jesse. In the same five minutes, she'd branded him 'disgusting' and her 'little brother'. It didn't make any sense to her, how could those two even be related? They seemed the exact opposite. Did this mean Pierce was nephilim too? How could she sink a dagger into her brother's shoulder, proceed to break it then just walk away? It didn't make any sense to Rachel even if she was an only child. Jesse sighed at her words and suckled the neck of the bottle for a few seconds, wincing once when Rachel's finger nicked a exposed piece of skin. Rachel whispered an apology and continued to clean the skin.

"She's my half sister, we share the same mother." He explained softly after a few seconds, Rachel looked up from her work to watch her protector as his eyes swam with unknown emotion. He took another gulp of the whiskey. "Her father is some sort of general of Hell, I don't know. Our mother had her, but she wanted to be human. So she had an affair with an angel who tried to help her achieve that dream, my Father. When that happened, she was declared a traitor of Hell and had to abandon Pierce and I was born out of the affair. It's fair to say that Pierce absolutely hates her mother, and as a consequence, my father and I. Really all nephilim." He explained. Rachel's eyes flickered between the bandages, where she was catching trickles of blood that dripped down Jesse's arm from under the bandages with her cloth, and his eyes. He was playing absentmindedly with the bottle in his hand, his eyes glassy and unreadable as he discussed his family.

"Where are they now then? Your mother and father? Doesn't she have anything to say about Pierce's behavior?" Rachel asked curiously as she got up, grabbing a couple painkillers from the cupboard and handing them to Jesse. He popped them past his lips and washed them down with some more whiskey, swallowing them down. Rachel's eyes lingered on Jesse's neck as the muscles contracted and his Adam's apple bobbed in the column of his throat. She shook her head away from the thoughts of the man's neck and went back to cleaning his wound.

"I don't remember either of them that well. The demons found my mom when I was a toddler, barely able to walk and dragged her back down there to face her punishment. By that time, Pierce was all grown up with her own crossroads, following in her mother's footsteps. And Heaven came for my Dad when I was nine. My mother is in the pit, more precisely the part where humans go. They thought it would be ironic for her. Turned her human just to put her on the rack and treat her like a human in the pit should be. Pierce sees her sometimes. But..I'm forbidden from trying to see her. They don't trust me not to try and break her out." He told her gently, his voice becoming weary and used the more he spoke about his family. "So, I don't think my mother is in a position to give Pierce a time-out and tell her not to pick on the new baby." He added as he offered Rachel a sip of whiskey. She took it gratefully.

Rachel watched Jesse as she suckled the bottle like it was life giving elixir and started to pack up her supplies. Jesse examined the work she'd done with an approving nod, having bandaged the wound and cleaned it up. "We should...um..get you out of here before my dads come home. They won't be too happy about me having a nephilim with a broken shoulder in their kitchen. You said your shoulder will be healed tomorrow morning right?" Jesse nodded. "Right, then we should go to a hotel or something you can get some sleep."

* * *

Rachel took one of her Dad's shirts for Jesse, as well a change of clothes for herself, packed them into a duffel bag and left a note saying she was going to stay with Brittany for the night. She left a message on Brittany's messaging phone, asking her to back up her story should her family call at Brittany's. She then drove Jesse to a hotel just outside of Lima and got them a room before helping Jesse into the room, with two double beds. He insisted he would be fine moving around but still continued to wince and flinch every few minutes. Rachel was glad that she'd brought the bottle of pills as she sorted the pair of them out. "How are you so calm?" Jesse asked curiously, Rachel looked up from where she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom and made noise that suggested she didn't understand the question. "I mean, you saw what happened to Santana and Chris, that could be you. And no offence but for someone who sold their soul, death is only the beginning of it. You're Pierce's client, she's going to torture all three of you once she has you in the pit. How aren't you, I don't know, curled up in a church, begging for forgiveness?"

"First off, I'm a Jew." Rachel explained, putting her toothbrush on the side of the sink and tying her hair up. "And panicking won't get me anywhere. Calling you and getting you to help was my best bet. And if Pierce succeeds, I guess I had it coming. I went into the deal knowing that I wouldn't see 30. Not seeing 25 sucks, but I wasn't pressured into my deal. In fact, I was the selfish one. Santana sold her soul for her grandmother's life and Christopher, he made Sugar happy and they had a beautiful baby girl. I didn't do that. I was thinking of myself." She spoke as she sat on the edge of her bed, now in the pajamas she'd brought for the night. Jesse was sitting at a table, trying his best to continue looking through the contracts with only one hand, the other now in a sling made of an old sheet Rachel had lying around to stop him moving it around so much.

Jesse just nodded and went back to his work. Rachel turned the TV on and started watching some rubbish sitcom whilst lounging in her bed. The night continued on with them both being silent, except when Jesse asked her whether he could have any more pills yet and they had a small debate about how long it had been since his last dosage. Eventually, Jesse just had some anyways and the comfortable quiet between them. Jesse continued to scribble words all over the papers with his emerald green inked pen and Rachel had a quick conversation with Brittany, after the blonde had got her message. When Brittany asked where she really was, Rachel explained she was meeting an old male friend and her dads didn't approve of her being alone with men. Brittany took this excuse and Rachel once again passed on her condolences.

It wasn't till about eleven o clock that Rachel decided to turn in, Jesse agreed and got into bed with as minimal pain as he could manage. She got up to brush out her hair once more and shut the blinds of the window when she heard a sound that made the hairs on the back of her neck. It was savage growling that you'd expect to come from a bear or a wolf, and Rachel swallowed thickly. She stared out the window to see the source. There in the parking lot of the hotel room was a shadow that made Rachel's heart jump into her throat. Santana had told her grandmother that she'd been seeing a big dog in the days before her death and now Rachel was staring at a shadowy incarnation of a rabid dog, the growling in her ears and it snarled like it was waiting to pounce. It wasn't exactly there, the edges of its form shifted and shuddered like static but Rachel clasped her hand around her throat and swallowed thickly. "Rachel?" The girl nearly screamed when she heard Jesse's voice right behind her and spun around. Jesse was watching her in the darkness with a worried expression. When Rachel turned back to the window, the animal was gone. "You saw the hell hound, didn't you?" He asked.

Rachel nodded shakily and wrapped her arms around herself. Jesse sighed heavily and went to the small kitchenette the room had, grabbing the salt from the side and sprinkled it to cover the doorway and windowsill. He didn't explain the salt to her but pulled Rachel to his bed and she wordlessly got into the bed. She didn't think she could sleep at all, let alone be by herself in bed with that thing so close to her. Jesse got in the other side of the bed and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. Rachel folded herself in on Jesse's side, be aware of his shoulder and sling but settling against him to find some degree of comfort against the fear rising in her heart. Maybe Jesse had spoke too soon when she said she was calm. "My sister's hound hates me." He muttered lightly against her hair, laying a kiss against her forehead.

Rachel didn't even notice the kiss against her skin until she was just about to fall into unconsciousness, but she slept with a smile.


	5. Part 5

**A/N: **Hey! No news here, so one with the show. Well, there is some notes but they contain spoilers so they're at the bottom. It's a short chapter today with mostly plot and setting up for the next chapter.

**Summary**: Desperation was a dark and scary emotion. And the thing about dark emotions is that they usually lead to dark things. Shabby back deals and wicked deeds, even to good people. Rachel Berry is one such person. When her darkness begins to consume, she calls on a different shade of dark to help her.

**Category: **Glee

**Genre/s:** Romance/Supernatural

**Story Type:** AU, Supernatural Verse, mentions of characters but no involvement

**Rating**: T (PG-13) for this chapter

**Pairing**: St. Berry

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sound of growling once more, and curled tighter into the sheets, desperate to return back to sleep. Her slumber had been numb and dreamless, but she hadn't dreamed in days, barely slept. The snarling sounded like it was right at her ears, she could faintly smell the wet fur of a rabid dog that thirsted for her blood, which she supposed it did. It flitted through her tired brain that it was the anniversary of her deal with Pierce, five years today. It was going to be today, she could sense. Today, she would die. She couldn't even deny it anymore. Rachel was exhausted, and knowing that today was the end no matter what was sort of a relief to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jesse, who was sleeping soundly. She was curled up to his chest, his shoulder seeming more relaxed and tense than last night.

She pushed back the covers and padded to the window in bare feet, looking out into the dim morning light that illuminated the parking lot. No hell hound this time, the dog's shadow was replaced by that of a woman's. Pierce leaned casually back on a Prius in one of the parking lot, examining her knife curiously. The light made her expression hard to make out but Rachel would imagine she looked proud and triumphant. She wondered how long it had taken the blonde to track the pair down after the hound had found it's mark. Rachel looked over at the salt covering the doorway, and then down to the windowsill that had received the same treatment. Her fingers played with the mineral crumbs gently, sure not to break the line directly. Jesse hadn't explained the salt to her, but she imagined that it warded off evil spirits such as Pierce and her mutt.

But Pierce would wait. Rachel couldn't stay in the hotel forever, and if she tried, Pierce would find a way in to the room and slit her throat. Like it or not, Rachel's flesh and blood would taste the metallic sting of that blade. And that would be the beginning of it. Pierce would probably try and punish her additionally for bringing the brother she hated into it and trying to run, trying to hide. She would learn over time that there was no place to run, or hide. There was no point in any of it anymore. Rachel Berry might as well have signed her death certificate the night she shook hands with Pierce. Rachel could hear her blood pounding in her ears, and her heartbeat quickened in panic. The figure of Pierce turned its head to look at Rachel, and the girl automatically shied away from the window, pressing herself into the walls. But quickly realized there was no point. Maybe Jesse was right, and she should have just hidden in a church and begged for God's forgiveness.

Rachel turned to look at a still sleeping Jesse, before grabbing her shoes and pulling them on. If she was going to go, she would go with dignity, she told herself, she would accept what she's done and walk into Pierce's waiting arms. As she left the room, Rachel made sure the lines of salt stayed in tact, for Jesse's protection and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Didn't expect you to cave that easy, Rachel." Pierce taunted as the brunette approached her. What looked like a black stray dog padded its way over to Rachel, and barked at her, an unhappy, warning of a bark. Pierce gave the dog a reprimand in Latin and it cowered at her voice. Rachel spared a glance to the pup, who rushed over to Pierce's side and hissed at Rachel once more. She leaned down and patted the dog's head, talking in a language Rachel didn't understand to soothe the dog's worries. "I was expecting to wait at least a few days before you gave up. At least now I don't need to blackmail you." As she spoke, Rachel pulled her balled up fist from her pocket, Pierce watched the hand curiously.

"If I come with you now, you won't touch Jesse again?"

Rachel's negotiation was interrupted by the dog as it barked a warning to its mistress, baring its teeth at Rachel. In what seemed to be the blink of an eye, Pierce was behind Rachel and her throat was pressed into Pierce's knife, her arm wrapped around Rachel's tiny midsection to cage her limbs to her torso and stop the girl from trying to escape. "Salt. Cute. I've been around a long time, sweetie. My hound here can smell salt a mile away." The dog leapt into action and bit at Rachel's fist, prompting her to drop the salt she'd hidden in her fist as a defence onto the ground. The pup huffed at the salt and growled at the woman. Pierce gave another couple of words in an unknown language to the dog, before pressing the blade further into Rachel's neck. "And who are you to tell me how to deal with my family? Jesse is a bastard child, he means nothing."

"It's not his fault you have Mommy issues." Rachel spat, trying to keep her body still. The more she struggled, the closer her throat came to cutting into the blade and Pierce seeing her fantasy come to life. She stayed still and watched the dog as it growled at the young woman who was insulting his master. Pierce did not like Rachel's words any less than the dog and hissed herself.

"How dare you, you impertinent bitch. You know nothing about my family. Except what Jesse told you." Pierce muttered nastily into Rachel's ear, her lips right against the skin of her outer ear. She pulled the knife away a second to examine the blade, the Latin wording against the metal etched deeply into the knife and the knife was stained with the echoes of the blood of her last murder. The thought made Rachel nearly gag as the streetlight glinted off it. Pierce pressed the knife back into her throat and smirked, scoffing audibly. "You know nothing of how my mother abandoned me, her real child and heir to dally with some dirty angel for a pipe dream that could never become true. How she betrayed my father and Hell. How the last time I saw her I was only a child, barely able to understand that my mother was a no good filthy angel's whore and how everyone would judge me for her actions to this day!" She hissed.

Rachel stayed quiet after that, though her eyes flickered to a cat that sat top of a car. Its eyes were deep yellow and it meowed sympathetically to the human with a knife to her throat, before jumping down from the top of the Honda Civic and rushing off at the mutt's barks. The cat retreated to the shadows and turned back to watch Rachel once more. The feline's yellow eyes in the dark were the last thing Rachel saw before Pierce pressed a cloth to her mouth, covering her nose and lips and she blacked out.

* * *

When Jesse woke up, he was alone. The lack of Rachel in his arms made him jump up, ignoring the lingering twinges of pain in his now healed shoulder and looking around the room. He checked the bathroom and even the cupboard and found no Rachel. The salt lines were still in place, meaning Jesse couldn't leave the room, his demonic blood began to pound whenever he so much as looked at the salt, being stuck in a salted room made his heartbeat quicken. Rachel was gone from the room, and he had no way of getting out. There was no signs of a struggle, nor that the hellhound of Pierce had got in during the night. If they had, Jesse would have sense it and be up to defend Rachel in the blink of an eye.

Determined not to be beat, he walked over to the door to try and touch the handle but his hand wouldn't pass the invisible barrier projected by the pure and clean mineral scattered on the floor. He couldn't even touch the handle to try and leave. Jesse growled low in his throat and kicked at the wall fiercely, annoyed with himself for making such a perfect trap for himself and out of fear, fear that he'd let Rachel down. He huffed and went to fall on the unmade bed, staring at the ceiling. How long would he be stuck here like this? Long enough for Pierce to do her work if Rachel hadn't already been found by his big sister. Why would Rachel even leave the room? She was protected and safe in here with him. There was no note, all her stuff was still there, even her shoes. His charge was somewhere out there, barefoot. Great.

What might have hours, but was probably minutes later. There was a meow from somewhere outside and Jesse looked over at the window to see a cat, a tabby, rubbing herself against the glass. She wanted to come in, he decided before waving the cat off as she continued to meow. Garnering for the nephilim's attention, the cat meowed loudly and batted her paws against the window though Jesse tried not to pay attention to the feline. Trying to drown out the noise and focus on his own self pity and loathing, Jesse shooed the cat away once more. The cat seemed to get the message and jumped down from the windowsill with a hiss and disappeared from Jesse's sight.

A couple minutes later, the door to the motel banged open and the line of salt broke. Jesse jumped up to see he was now free, but the doorway was blocked by a woman. She looked young, with brunette hair and a thin, interesting physique. Her eyes were an interesting yellow that seemed to glow in the ugly white lights of the motel room. Jesse relaxed visibly at the woman's appearance and pushed himself up. "Really, Jesse? Still don't recognize me after all these years?" The girl teased lightly, walking barefoot into the motel room over the salt. Her clothes looked too big for her, and he quickly realized that was because they went herself. The jeans were supposed to be skinny but instead were loose around her stick thin legs, though a belt held the garment up. Her shirt hit her knees in length and was a male's work shirt. She turned the contracts on the table to face her and tutted. "You're going to be in big trouble if someone notices these are missing from the vaults." The girl told him.

"This isn't the best time, Jade." Jesse insisted.

"Your little girlfriend just got shoved into a Prius by the big sister. I watched the whole thing outside in the parking lot. I would have intervened but that hideous mutt of hers was there and I was in my other form." She explained, crossing her arms over her chest which accented the crinkles in the shirt she'd stolen from some client of the motel. "Your father sent me. He's been watching you and thinks you need help."

Jesse paused in his work of packing his stuff that he would need to rescue Rachel and turned to Jade with a sigh. He hadn't seen his father in years, since he was a child, but Jade was their go-between, delivering messages between the father and his father was, it wasn't safe to leave there. Or allowed. Jade was the only woman in the world he trusted, for some strange reason but if his father believed in her, it was good enough for Jesse. The woman acted as his own influence from Heaven, a little shred of Heaven to remind him that he was only half a demon. Without her constant protection and visits, he would have fallen completely onto Hell's side and lost his father. "Let me guess, you're my knight in shining armor."

Jade chuckled and shrugged. "Guilty."

* * *

Okay my spoiler notes are:

- Jade, in my mind, is a Natalie Dormer FC. But Natalie Dormer a la Anne Boelyn, not Game Of Thrones or Captain America

- It's short but the chapter is going to be longer and climactic.

- PLEASE leave a review :)


End file.
